1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating device of an electromotor, and more particularly to a composite heat dissipating device with interactive actions of liquid cooling and air cooling of an electromotor.
2. Related Art
As a conventional electromotor generates high heat during operation, a heat dissipating device needs to be disposed on a machine body to reduce the operating temperature, and the commonly used heat dissipating devices are generally an air cooling type or a liquid cooling type heat dissipating devices.
The air-cooling type electromotor is the most popular. Heat dissipating fins are usually disposed on the casing of the electromotor, to improve heat dissipation efficiency in a manner of increasing the contact area between the heat generation source and the cooling air. However, this heat dissipation technology largely relies on conditions such as the ambient temperature, ventilation performance, and ventilation rate of the heat ambient fins. If the conditions are undesirable, the heat dissipation efficacy is not obvious, and the high heat generated by the electromotor still remains on the surface of the heat dissipating fins, wherein the high heat may cause damages to the electromotor due to overheating. To solve this problem, the user generally utilises a heat dissipating fan driven by power to helpfully lower the temperature. However, for this case, in addition to extra power consumption or load, the heat dissipating fan itself also generates heat and causes heat dissipation burden.
In the liquid-cooling type electromotor, the casing is soaked in a liquid, the liquid is pumped by an electric pump, and a heat dissipating device is used to cool the pumped liquid of a flow path so as to improve the heat dissipation performance of the liquid-cooling type electromotor. However, this technology needs to further provide a set of actuating pumping apparatus and heat dissipating device, so that the cost is increased and more power is consumed. Besides, the electric pump itself also generates heat to cause heat dissipating burden, and occupies a space in the equipment due to the pumping apparatus and the heat dissipating device located thereon.